A Little Pain
by Smurf2005
Summary: It is ten years after Hachi had the dream about Nobu. Her daughter is ten now. Hachi wishes she could see Nobu and the gang again. She gets a big surprise.


A/N: Hello everybody! I have a new _NANA _story! (Cheers) This is a sequel to _Wish._ The name of this story is the name of the first ending to the _NANA _anime. I also found that the song Wish is the second opening to the anime. I like the song A Little Pain. It's great. This story takes place ten years after _Wish. _So Hachi has had her baby. I chose the name Yuuki for her daughter because Yuuki means "kind princess" and I thought that would be perfect for Hachi's daughter. Also, Yuuki calls Junko "onee-chan" because I don't know the word for aunt. This one is also from Hachi's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own _NANA._ Yazawa-san does. If I did, then Hachi and Nobu would be together.

A Little Pain

_Hey Nana. My daughter is ten now. She is so cute! I just wish you could see her. She looks like me. And she can't believe that I used to know you guys. She says she wishes she could meet you…._

It had been ten years since I have had that dream about Nobu. I was busy paying bills when a little girl came through the door.

"Hello Mom!" Yuuki said.

"Hello Yuuki. How was school?" I asked, looking up and smiling.

"It was great. I love school!" Yuuki said, walking to the fridge and getting something to drink.

My eyes followed her progress. She looked a lot like me. The same color hair, the same eyes. Sometimes I thought I saw some of Nobu's facial expressions, but it was just my imagination. Nobu wasn't the father. At least, I didn't think he was. I lowered my eyes back to the bills as Yuuki sat across from me.

"Mom, is it true that you used to know Blast?" Yuuki asked.

I smiled again. She always asked that when she would come home from school.

"Yuuki, I have told you time and time again that I did know Nana and them. Nana and I used to share this flat together," I said, looking up at her. "And I used to date Nobu. That was before I found out that I was pregnant with you."

Yuuki was gazing at me with the admiration.

"Mom, can you tell me the story about the first time you met Nana-san?" my daughter asked.

"Ok. Well, when I first met Nana, I was twenty years old. I was moving here to Tokyo to be with my boyfriend at the time. I couldn't find a place to sit. As I was walking down the aisle on the train, I noticed Nana. She was listening to her CD player and she had her guitar with her. As far as I could see, that was the only seat open. I was trying to get her attention when the train stopped suddenly. I fell onto Nana and her guitar case fell on me. She moved her case and I asked her if I could sit beside her. She said yeah. That was pretty much how I met her. We were just two twenty year old women named Nana moving to Tokyo. One was moving to Tokyo to be with her boyfriend and the other was moving to Tokyo to be a famous star."

Yuuki was listening intently. I knew she loved hearing that story.

"Mom, I want to meet them! Can I meet Blast?" she asked.

I smiled sadly at Yuuki and shook my head.

"I haven't seen them in a long time. I get emails from Yasu and Shin occasionally, but I haven't heard anything from Nana or Nobu. I really miss them all."

"I just wish I could meet them," Yuuki said. "I am going to go start on my homework."

She jumped up, grabbed her bag and headed to her bedroom. I had given her Nana's old room. She had a bed with pink sheets and blankets, a cute beside table, and a cute little desk. I decided that I was going to start dinner. I had gone to the grocery store and picked up some things for dinner. I stood up and started to cook. About an hour later, my phone rang. I reached into my apron pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It was an email from Shin. I smiled as I read it. They were getting ready to go on tour again. From what I was reading, they were going to tour Japan then go to China. They had become very famous in other countries. They had even been in America. He also said that he had some off before they were leaving. I was hoping that he would come see me, but he didn't say he would. I was a little disappointed. But, he was very famous; he probably had paparazzi following him everywhere. I emailed him back and told him I was proud of him and gave him updates on Yuuki. After I sent the email, I started to serve dinner.

"Yuuki!" I called. "Dinner is done!"

Yuuki came bounding out of her bedroom. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a cute little blue dress. She went over to the table and sat down. I placed her food and a glass of milk in front of her. Then I sat down and started to eat. I asked her what she did in school and how she was doing on her homework. Then she asked me a question.

"Mom, is it ok if I go spend the night with a friend?"

I didn't answer right away. I was thinking about it. To buy me some more time, I decided to ask her about her friend.

"What's your friend's name?" I asked Yuuki.

"Her name is Aikawa Kyoko. She is ten just like me. She is my best friend. Kind of like you and Junko onee-chan," Yuuki said.

"Where does Aikawa-chan live?" I asked her.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have her number if you want it," she said, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, I would like to talk to her mom before I decide to let you spend the night," I said to Yuuki, taking a sip of my tea.

"Ok, I will give you the number when I am done eating."

Yuuki finished before I was done and took her dishes to the sink before she ran to her room and grabbed the number.

"This is Aikawa-chan's number?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I am going to take my bath now."

I waited for a few minutes before I called her friend. I spoke to her mom and I was assured that they would take care of Yuuki and they told me where they lived. It would be a short trip. They only lived one stop on the train from us. I was to drop Yuuki off at their house around one o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday, and they would drop her off around two o'clock on Sunday.

When Yuuki got out of the bath, I told her and she seemed very excited. She was going to her first sleepover. Yuuki went to her bedroom to finish her homework and I started on the dishes. That's when I started to daydream.

There was a knock on the door that brought me out of my daydream. I shook my head and wondered who it was calling this late. I looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock, but Yuuki was going to bed in an hour and I was going to follow shortly. I dried my hands on my apron as I was walked to the door. Whoever it was knocked again.

"Yes, I am coming," I said.

I pulled open the door and I nearly started to cry. They were here. After only seeing them on TV and in magazines and the occasional shows, I got to see them in person after years of being apart.

"Na-Nana?" I asked, tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey there, Hachiko," Nana said.

"Mom!" Shin yelled, hugging me.

I looked around, they were all there. Shin, Nana, Yasu and Nobu. I smiled at them, and they all beamed back at me. There was a little squeal from behind me and I looked behind me to find Yuuki standing there, looking like her birthday came early.

"Oh my God! It's Blast! Blast is in my apartment!" she said running over to see them better.

"You must Yuuki-chan," Nana said, bending down to see Yuuki better.

"Yes! And you are Nana-san! I heard how you and mom met!" Yuuki said.

"Well, Yuuki-chan, we have a special gift for you," Yasu said.

He walked in, put his briefcase down on the table and opened it. He turned around a few seconds later and handed Yuuki a photograph. It was the newest picture of Blast and they had all signed it. Yuuki squealed again and went to put it into her room.

I looked around. This reminded me of the dream I had ten years ago. But, I hadn't fallen asleep. I was daydreaming. That was it, I was just daydreaming. But, I was much too happy to be daydreaming. I pushed that thought aside and looked around at the group. I sat down next to Shin, and he started to bombard me with questions about Yuuki. He had started to refer to Yuuki as his sister, and when Yuuki heard that, she nearly pissed her pants. Before she went to bed, she was already calling Shin "Onii-chan." Shin didn't seem to mind, after all, I was like a mother to him.

We all stayed up late talking. It was almost two in the morning before I decided to head to bed. Nana and Shin were passed out at the table and Yasu was getting out the spare futons I had. After Yasu got them out, Nobu and I helped Nana and Shin to a futon. After that, Nobu tapped my shoulder.

"Hachi, I need to talk to you," he said.

A little flame of hope started to burn inside my heart. I was hoping he was going to tell me that he still loved me. After all this time, I still did. I still had dreams about him. He led me outside and we walked over to the river. He was quiet for a moment before he started to talk to me.

"Yuuki is a cute girl. She looks like you. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed with you and not let Takumi steal you from me. These past ten years, I have had relationship after relationship. But I have yet to find a girl like you. It hurt me when you chose Takumi over me. I loved you. I always have. I had loved you from the first time I saw you. I don't know if you had ever loved me, but I loved you."

"Nobu! I have always loved you, too! I have dreams about you! I loved you! I'm sorry I left you for Takumi! I should never have done that. I am sorry I hurt you, but I was hurt, too. He was kind to me. That's why I chose him over you. I should never have done that. You're all I ever think about, when I am not thinking about Yuuki," I said.

Nobu looked over at me. His blue eyes gazed into my brown ones.

"Nana," he whispered before he kissed me.

He kissed me with such intensity that I had never known. I kissed him back with the same intensity. This is the one thing I had always wanted. I wanted Nobu. I wanted all of him. When we finally broke apart, I pinched myself. It hurt, so I know I wasn't daydreaming or sleeping.

"This isn't a dream," I said.

"Damn straight," Nobu said.

He kissed me again before we went inside. I was happy, and I could tell that Nobu was happy. We both had gone through a little pain to reach the point in our lives that we were at now. I knew for us to be happy, we would have to go through a little more pain. It was like Takumi had never happened.

The End

A/N: So, what did you think? I thought it turned out ok. I was hoping to make it seem like she was daydreaming. But, then after she pinched herself, she realized it wasn't a dream or whatever. Anyways, I have nothing to say. So, R&R. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. I cry when I get flames.


End file.
